powerrangers9fandomcom-20200213-history
Power Rangers Supernova 2
Power Rangers Supernova 2 is the fifth season in RoughRiders9's Power Rangers Universe. Synopsis The mysterious ranger turned out to be Anders Kommer, Law’s best friend. Anders explained that he was still alive because in the battle with Emperor Dayibus, Valizer and Anders got caught in the energy blast when Dayibus got destroyed. The energy allowed the two to harness some of Dayibus’ power. Whenever they were at near death, they were able to teleport to a different part of the galaxy. Anders had to fight his way back to Earth using whatever resources he had. He stumbled upon a lost power and became the Quasar Ranger with his own personal spaceship, the Swiftlight. Along the journey back to Earth, Anders learned of the Regency. Anders warned the Supernova rangers of the incoming invasion by the Regency, and that the Regency have already set up their new headquarters on Sleacury after forming several non-aggression planets with some planets near the Vortex. Earth was next for the Regency. He just didn’t know exactly when. Few days later, Keso managed to escape from prison with the aid of his sister and tried to steal the Elemental Powers from the Pyramid in Stonewheat. However, the Supernova Rangers were assisted by the Call of the Wild Rangers. Together, they protected the Elemental Powers and destroyed Keso and his small band of minions. Eventually, the Regency announced their presence in the Milky Way Galaxy from Sleacury and declared war on Earth because they had something that stood in their way, the Supernova Rangers. Over the next several weeks, Law occasionally visited Sleacury in peace and tried to work something out with Syeke, the leader of the Regency. However, Syeke refused and said that he wanted the Regency to have a strong presence in the Milky Way Galaxy. Syeke truly believed that the best way to live was to be controlled by the Regency. Law believed that everybody in the universe deserved the opportunity to interact with each other and work together to make the universe a better place. As always, Law and Syeke left the meeting on a sour note. The Regency started to take over more and more planets in the Milky Way Galaxy using their resources that came through the Vortex from the Regency Galaxy. The Supernova Rangers knew they had no choice but to set up traps around the Vortex so nobody would be able to go through it. In response, the Regency sent an invasion force to take over the Supernova’s Space Station orbiting Earth. The rangers knew they couldn’t take on the whole army themselves. So they had Admrial Duke sign a non-aggression pact with the Regency to stay safe, but Earth would be under the Regency’s control. In an epic battle, the Regency eventually took over Earth while the rangers went on the run in the Swiftlight ''and their jetzords. The rangers traveled around the Milky Way Galaxy for several months, and clashed with some small Regency forces scattered around. The rangers won and lost some battles here and there. During the wartime, the rangers grew more hardened and had to resort doing things at an extreme point to get things done. At this point, Sleacury had become fed up with the Regency’s control but had no way out of it. Law and Anders learned of this, so they attempted to kidnap Sleacury’s leader and put the blame on Regency to get Sleacury to ally with Supernova. However, something went wrong and the leader got destroyed. But the job was done, as Sleacury joined Supernova. Law and Anders vowed to keep this a secret as if it got out, Supernova would be destroyed. However, with the momentum on the Supernova’s side, they were able to learn that the Regency was about to disable the traps surrounding the Vortex. Supernova had to do something, so they gathered support from various planets around the Milky Way Galaxy. They set out to commence Operation Razorback, in which the rangers retook the station and freed Earth of Regency’s control in an epic ground/space battle. But it came at a great cost, as Andres took the ''Swiftlight and damaged the Vortex, closing it for good. Despite the Vortex being damaged, it was still repairable. Andres simply just brought Supernova some time to come up with a plan. After the Regency repaired the Vortex and opened it up, the Supernova Rangers developed a new device and took it inside the Regency Galaxy. They dropped it into a star and it went supernova. Now with the supernova threatening the Regency Galaxy, they had no choice but to make peace with the Supernova rangers. The rangers escorted Syeke and his officers to the Milky Way Galaxy to negotiate the peace agreement. During the journey back, an undercover Supernova solider destroyed Syeke. In the confusion, the Regency started to fire on the rangers. Law and Anders surrendered themselves to the Regency in order to stop the situation from escalating. At the same time, Syeke’s daughter, Mywa, wanted to honor her father’s wish and continue the peace agreement talks in an undisclosed location. Law and Anders were exiled to a remote asteroid inside the Regency Galaxy. They managed to escape and were rescued by the other rangers on the Swiftlight. The rangers investigated and discovered that it was Admiral Duke who had conspired to destroy Syeke and the peace agreement talks, due to his hatred of the Regency. The rangers learned the location of the talks and rushed there to save Mywa from an assassination attempt. The galaxy was saved and together, Mywa and Anders led the peace talks and made peace with each other while the other rangers prevented the supernova from destroying the Regency Galaxy. In the middle of the celebration, Law went missing. The rangers raced against time to find out what happened to Law. Valizer had kidnapped and heavily tortured Law. Because of the torture, Law went through different hallucinations. In the alternate reality, Law learned what would have happened if he never became the Cursed Bear Ranger. Because of this, the Call of Wild Rangers were able to destroy the Cyborgetti Empire, but with their powers being destroyed in the process. This led to all of the rangers, both old and current, to have very different personality. Because of this, the Supernova Agency was never formed and this allowed the Regency to overtake the galaxy easily. Eventually, Law had to battle his biggest demon of the past, the Cursed Bear Ranger. When the hallucinations ended, Law used all of his might and destroyed Valizer for once and all after an epic one on one battle. The rangers finally found Law and brought him home safely, with Law and Anders in each other’s arms.